


It's Not Okay

by Jayde_Amali



Series: Chinchilla Gospels [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:52:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayde_Amali/pseuds/Jayde_Amali
Summary: Sam comes back from a hunt and Lucifer really doesn't like being human.





	

Lucifer was curled up in the bed with both Heidi and Sasha just watching Netflix when Sam came into the bedroom. He looked up and jumped out of the bed when he saw the blood on Sam's shirt. “What happened?” He started to help Sam out of his shirt, wincing when he saw the stitches through the hole in his undershirt.

Sam shook his head but let Lucifer get him out of both his shirts. He opened a desk drawer and pulled out his first aid kit. It was immediately taken from him and he was gently pushed down on the bed. “Supposed to be a simple salt and burn. I got tossed across the room. Landed on the stupid crowbar.”

Lucifer opened the kit and took out an alcohol wipe. He tore the package open then dabbed it over the stitches. He heard Sam's hiss, but didn't stop. Sam didn't stop him either. He nodded at the explanation as he worked. He pulled out several gauze pads and opened them. He had Sam hold them steady while he taped them down. “You need a tetanus shot.” He looked through the kit and found the ready made shots.

Sam grumbled about it, but nodded. “Yeah, I know.” He took it from Lucifer, so the angel could set the kit aside.

Lucifer had another wipe and ran it over Sam's arm. He took the shot and injected Sam with the contents. He wiped it down again, then stuck a band-aid over the site. “Are you really okay?” He asked softly as he started checking Sam over for any other injuries.

Sam nodded and took both of Lucifer's hands. “I'm fine, love.” He met Lucifer's worried gaze. “Just had a couple other scrapes, but I've already treated them.” He pulled the angel down to sit beside him. “I'm really okay.”

Lucifer sat down, but he didn't stop looking Sam over. He finally nodded. “Okay.” He sighed and pulled his hands away. “Let me just...” He looked around, then got up. “Stay here.” He left the room and came back with a warm, damp cloth. He helped Sam clean up as best he could.

Sam finally relaxed under Lucifer's care. It wasn't normal for him to see the angel so worried, but this was the first time he'd gotten hurt since Lucifer's grace was unavailable to him. He felt better once Lucifer was done with the cloth. He was pulled up and taken to the bathroom, where Lucifer figured out how best to help him clean up better without getting the stitches wet.

Lucifer smiled faintly while taking care of Sam. This was something he could do. He wanted to be useful. He wanted to help. Sam wouldn't take him on this hunt because he was too fragile now. He wasn't happy about that, but this, he could do. He could take care of Sam after he was back.

Sam was dried off and taken back to their bedroom. He didn't argue as he was put to bed and given the TV remote. He didn't even argue when Lucifer left the room. He watched Netflix, half dozing, when Lucifer finally came back with a chicken caesar salad for him. He smiled up at his angel as he took the bowl from him. “Thanks.” He let Lucifer snuggle up to him while he ate his salad.

Lucifer stole a piece of grilled chicken from Sam's bowl, nibbling on it. Once he got settled, both Sasha and Heidi jumped back up on the bed and curled up, Sasha on Sam's stomach and Heidi on Lucifer's chest.

Sam didn't stay awake long. He barely managed to finish eating before he dropped off to sleep, still half petting the purring cat. Somewhere between wake and sleep, he felt Lucifer's lips on his temple and was surprised at the warmth. His kisses were usually cool. He barely registered the warm body next to his and, for a moment, thought it was all wrong. He shouldn't be warm. He should be cool. He whimpered and felt fingers running through his hair.

Lucifer frowned down at Sam as he was falling asleep. He heard the word 'warm' muttered several times, then 'it's all wrong'. He bit his lip, then kissed Sam's forehead before moving Heidi and getting up. He left the room with tears in his eyes. He went toward the bathroom. He stripped down and turned the shower on. Cold only. He stood there until his legs gave out from shivering so much. He slid down and sat there on the tile, just shivering. Sam didn't like him warm. He had to get cold again for Sam.

It wasn't Sam that found Lucifer an hour later. It was Dean. He was headed for a shower when he heard the water running. He knew it couldn't be Sam because of the stitches, and Gabriel didn't take showers. He was about to leave quietly when he realized there was no steam. He listened for a moment and heard the stuttering whimpers. He went in, almost fearful of what he might find. He saw Lucifer on the floor, shivering so hard that he had hit his head against the wall of the shower and there was a small stream of blood from the back of his head over his back and to the drain. He was only half conscious and his lips were an alarming shade of blue. He called out for Gabriel instead of Sam.

Gabriel came flying into the bathroom. When he saw Lucifer, he grabbed a towel and shut the water off. He and Dean got the angel wrapped up in several towels. Dean took care of the head wound while Gabriel turned on the shower again and redirected the spray so it wouldn't hit them. He went hit the hot only so the steam would heat up the room.

Lucifer didn't even fight against the two trying to warm him up. He forced his eyes open to look at Dean. “Sammy doesn't like me warm. Have to be cold.” His words were slurred and barely coherent.

Dean dabbed at the still bleeding wound. “So you decided to take a cold shower long enough that you put your life at risk?” He shook his head. “How would Sam have handled it had you died in here? Huh?” He was angry, but not at Lucifer directly. “You could have died, Lucifer.”

Gabriel shook his head at Dean. “Dean, don't. That's not going to help.” He rubbed Lucifer's arms and back with a towel. “Go warm up some towels in the dryer. I'll handle things here.” He waited until Dean left. He turned his full attention to Lucifer, who was now sobbing openly after Dean's words sunk in. “It's okay, Luci.” He carefully dried Lucifer's hair, paying close attention to the wound. It would most likely need a stitch or two. He tried to heal it, but was surprised when it didn't take. He bit his lip, then sighed. “I can't heal you.”

Lucifer curled up as best he could. “Just leave me alone then. I don't deserve help. Sam doesn't want me anymore. Not unless I'm cold for him.” Or at least that's what it sounded like.

Gabriel grumbled softly, then took Lucifer's shoulders and gently shook him. “Stop it, Luci. Sam loves you. Hell, he called you a Winchester already. He took you as his mate. Willingly. If he didn't love you, there is no way possible he would have mated with you.” He gripped Lucifer's chin and forced him to look in his eyes. “He. Loves. You.” He punctuated each word with a light shake.

Dean must have stopped by Sam's room and woken him up, because Sam came running into the bathroom. He stopped and took in the scene, then dropped to his knees beside Lucifer. He gathered the angel in his arms carefully. “You're so cold, Lu.” He shook his head. “Need to get you warmed up.” He looked at Gabriel and mouthed 'how bad?”

Gabriel mouthed back 'bad', before he sat back and let Sam take over. He touched Sam's chest lightly and healed the wound and removed the stitches. He stood up. “Dean should be bringing warm towels. You want them here or in your bedroom?”

Sam looked up at Gabriel. “Bedroom. Can you help me get him up and in there?” He smiled his thanks as Gabriel helped him get Lucifer up to his feet. The angel couldn't stay up under his own power though. Gabriel steadied Lucifer long enough for Sam to pick him up bridal style. Sam was grateful that Gabriel stayed nearby as they got Lucifer through the hallway to their bedroom.

Gabriel went in first and shooed the two animals from the bed as he turned down the blankets so Sam could put the angel in the bed. He left the room to find Dean and help him with the towels.

Lucifer whimpered as he was put in the bed. He couldn't straighten out because he kept shivering. The blankets were pulled up over him. He closed his eyes and felt several more blankets being added. He felt it when Sam sat down next to him. He whimpered again as fingers started to probe at the sore spot on the back of his head.

Sam got up and went to the desk, pulling out the first aid kit again. He opened it and set it on the desk. He looked through it and found some lidocaine spray and sutures. He went back to the bed. “I'll be as careful as I can, love, but this is probably going to hurt a bit.” He sprayed the wound and winced as Lucifer let out a soft cry. “You need at least two stitches here.” He waited a few minutes, then sprayed it again. He got to work, wincing each time Lucifer made a sound in response. Three stitches later, Sam was done. He tied the last one off and got an antibacterial spray to use. He sprayed it down one last time. “What happened?”

Lucifer opened his eyes and looked up at Sam. “Don't like being warm.” He tried to push the blankets off. He was stopped by strong arms holding them down. “Please, Sam. I don't want to be warm. You don't like me warm.” He would have fought harder, but he was so tired.

Sam was stunned by that. He just stared down at Lucifer. “Wait. What?” He swallowed hard. He must have talked in his sleep earlier. “It's not that, Lu. It's just different.” He wasn't going to deny it. “I love you whether you're warm or cold.” He sighed and slipped under the blankets to cuddle his angel and try and warm him up further. “I love you.” He pressed a soft kiss against the corner of Lucifer's mouth.

Lucifer shivered when the blankets were moved. Once Sam's warm body was pressed up against him, he tried to relax into him, but the shivers were making it hard. “Do you?” He didn't sound sure. He couldn't look at Sam. “I'm human, Sam. I'm just human now.”

Sam held Lucifer tighter. “You're not human, Lu. You're not. You're just trapped. You're still an angel. You're my angel. Mine.” He felt the trembling increase and looked down to see the silent tears from the angel. He kissed them away. “It's okay, love. It's going to be okay.” He wiped the following tears with gentle fingers. “You are my everything, Lucifer.” He leaned in, finding Lucifer's lips with his own. He kept the kiss gentle.

Lucifer let his eyes slide shut when Sam's lips pressed against his. He finally wrapped his arms around Sam and held on tight. He barely felt it when warm towels were stuffed under the blankets and wrapped around him. He was starting to feel warm again and the shivers were starting to subside. He felt himself drifting off to sleep while listening to the steady beat of Sam's heart.

Sam watched as Lucifer fell asleep. He finally looked up at the worried faces of Gabriel and Dean. “He's going to be okay.” He had tears in his own eyes and tried to blink them away. He looked back down at his angel after the other two left. He almost lost Lucifer tonight. This had been too close. If Dean hadn't gone into the bathroom when he had, Lucifer might have died there. He was exhausted, but couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he thought he felt Lucifer getting up and he snapped awake. He would look at his angel and see that he was still asleep, shivering every so often, but also softly snoring. He knew he was in for rough time until Lucifer could be convinced that he was loved no matter what. He just tightened his hold on Lucifer and settled in for a long night.


End file.
